fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Stones of Old
is the upcoming fifth Paper Mario title, being released on the Wii U. It follows Mario and brand new partners in an adventure through a strange new land on a quest to save the world from a new villain. It is heavily inspired by Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Gameplay Paper Mario: The Stones of Old borrows most of it's mechanics from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, with very small adjustments. Paper abilities from that game return, along with the ability to use your hammer and action commands from the start of the game. The game also uses the same partner mechanics, giving partners their own set of Health Points. However, this time, partners get a separate Flower Points meter, which is shared among them. Because of this, leveling up will now only increase Flower Points by 3 for both Mario and his partners' meters, rather than by 5. The background from The Thousand Year Door, and later, Super Paper Mario, also returns, allowing Mario to explore the background of levels and discover secrets or access hidden areas. Like in these games, partner and item use is disabled in the background, and Mario can not move into a different area until he returns to the normal world. Stickers from Paper Mario: Sticker Star do not return, and instead, items and badges from the previous installments return, serving the same functions as before. Paper Abilities Paper Abilities from The Thousand Year Door return, being given to Mario in a very similar way to the first. However, rather than having to bring a key to a locked chest with a spirit inside, there will be magical, rune-like circles in certain areas, and Mario must bring a specific item to the spot. Once he steps inside, the item will disappear, the circle will grow, and Mario will be "cursed" with these new powers. Alongside Plane, Paper, Tube, and Boat mode, there will be a fifth power which is not yet known. Plot Prologue Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Characters Playable *Mario Allies Bosses *Shepherd *Karmen *Doopler *Cawpow *Birdo *Bowser *Kammy Koopa *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *Dark Bones *Reznor Partners *Broozer - Punch *Luma - Launch Star (Works like Yoshi and Parakarry) *Kab-Omb - Bomb *Playing Card-like Character - Flip (Mario to make him thin, or areas in the world to reveal secrets) *Ocean Character - Swim *Icy Character - Freeze (Freezes water, fire, and enemies) *Paratroopa - Carry (Optional) *Toad - ??? (Optional) Enemies :Main article: Paper Mario: The Stones of Old/Tattle Log Traditional enemy battles return in Paper Mario: The Stones of Old, along with regular Items and Badges, replacing the sticker element from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Items Overworld items *Brick Block *? Block *Coin Regular Items *Mushroom *Super Shroom *Ultra Shroom *Life Shroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Thunder Flower (New) *POW Block *Super Leaf *Boomerang (New) *Bob-omb Buddy (New) Special Items Badges Locations Other *Mushroom Square - The main hub of the game; separated into four quadrants, each inhabited by a different race: Toads, Mousers, Doogans, and Goombas. *Mushroom Caverns - A series of caverns that reside right below Mushroom Square. Chapter One *Goomba Meadow - A grassy field full of Goombas and Koopas. *Turtle River - A small town near a river that is inhabited mainly by Koopas and Toads. A giant turtle statue stands in the middle of the town. *Cleft Fortress - A secret fortress hidden underneath Goomba Meadow that is inhabited by Bald Clefts and a Gloomin' Doogan. *Koopa Kastle - A castle just beyond Turtle River that is inhabited by King Koopward, who rules over all of Goomba Meadow. *Doogang Hideout - The hideout of the Doogang; a group of outlaw Doogan's who reside in the Maple Woods. Chapter Two *Pianta Beach - A beach and resort that lies just on the edge of the Maple Woods where many Piantas reside. Contains many Clawtraps and aquatic foes, such as Cheep-Cheeps, in the ocean. *Maple Woods - A bright, orange and red forest that separates Goomba Meadow and Pianta Beach. Filled with Piranha Plants and and Oopsee Dayzees. *Bone Manor - A large mansion residing in Maple Woods. Owned by Mr. and Mrs. Bone, they've been having problems with ghosts and hired Detective Bones to solve their troubles. *Maple Tree - A giant, hollow tree in the heart of the Maple Woods that is connected to Bone Manor via a secret tunnel. Chapter Three *Desert area *Moonview Ruins - An ancient temple that was buried and built over top of. Chapter Four *Star Valley - A colorful valley inhabited by many magical creatures. Shooting stars tend to fall here. *Starry Town - A town in Star Valley that has several starry creatures living in it. *Shooting Star Sanctuary - A sanctuary underneath Star Valley that was built centuries ago. Chapter Five *Juniper Village - A village on Juniper Island inhabited by Yoshis. Birdo used to live here, before being kicked out by the Yoshi Chief for causing trouble. *Juniper Jungle - A jungle on Juniper Island with many plant-like enemies in it. *Sunken Temple - An ancient temple off the coast of Juniper Jungle that was buried under the ocean many years ago. Chapter Six *Shy Guy Casino - A suspicious casino run by a trio of mysterious Shy Guys. *Doopler's Maze - A huge maze underneath Shy Guy Casino that Doopler and his minions reside in. Chapter Seven *Canyon and western village Chapter Eight *Snowy mountain and caves with lava Chapter Nine *Sweet Field - A field filled with many candy-themed characters. *Chocolate Hills - Hills made of chocolate on the edge of Sweet Field. *Cotton Candy Clouds - Clouds in the sky that can be reached at the peak of the tallest Chocolate Hill. Chapter Ten *City in the ocean Chapter Eleven *Snowfield and palace Chapter Twelve *Dark World Other Gallery PMSQLogo.png|Beta Logo PaperMarioTheStonesofOldLogo.png|Final Logo BourisPMTSoO.png|Bouris MushroomPMTSoO.png|A Mushroom SuperShroomPMTSoO.png|A Super Shroom UltraShroomPMTSoO.png|An Ultra Shroom LifeShroomPMTSoO.png|A Life Shroom HoneySyrupPMTSoO.png|A Honey Syrup MapleSyrupPMTSoO.png|A Maple Syrup Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2016